Libération
by La Glaciale
Summary: OC sur Bette et une incartade. Post s4.


Alors, c'est la première fois que je publie ici, il y a des fautes et j'en suis désolée. Soyez indulgent. Kiss

The L Word.

En grande amatrice d'art qu'est Bette, elle ne pouvait rater la venue de la collection contemporaine d'une célèbre artiste. Pour cette occasion, elle revêtit une longue robe marine avec un noeud qui lui donnait un air cintrée. Bette était donc ravissante, à 40 on lui en donnait à peine 35. Ce n'est que 5 ans, bien sûr, mais c'est déjà ça de gagné. La brune donnait les dernière retouche à son maquillage quand Tina entra dans la salle de bain avec Angie.

-Regarde bébé comme maman est belle !

-Tu ne viens donc pas ? C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi mais visiblement mon bonheur t'importe peu.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et puis depuis que Angus a trompé Kit, on a plus de personne de confiance pour garder Angie.

Tina cacha les oreilles d'Angie pour rajouter:

-Et puis peut être que si on s'envoyer en l'aire, j'accorderai de l'importance à ton bonheur comme tu dis.

-On ne se disputera pas devant notre fille.

Bette partie sur cette réplique, fuyant presque la confrontation. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, non, mais est-ce vraiment important ? Cette soirée sera la sienne et personne ne la lui gâchera.

Elle salua sa cinglé de voisine, Jenny, et aussi sa colocataire, Shane. Qui est soit dit en passant bien plus agréable et moins folle. Jenny a tenté de se suicider l'année passée et si Shane ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la salle de bain.. Et maintenant que son livre a été publié, Jenny a pris la grosse tête. C'est plus vraiment supportable.

Revenons à sa soirée avant de se laisser emporter par de sombre pensées. Elle devrait y retrouver Helena. Bien que cette dernière ai couché avec Tina, elles ont finis par devenir des amis assez proche. Alice sera également de la partie, elle gérait toujours la toile avec Max mais elle est maintenant reporter pour un grand journal local.. Dont le nom m'échappe actuellement.

Donc, des amies seront là mais également des gros bonnet. Qui pourrait sans problème investir dans le département de l'université que dirige Bette. La brune devint morne quand elle pensa à passer la soirée à lécher le cul de c'est vieux con radin. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait que vivre sans art serait terrible. OK, donner à manger aux sans abris, fournir une éducation correcte aux enfants, etc. C'est important mais l'art.. Non, la métisse est incapable de saisir le raisonnement de ces gens.

-Betty, nous sommes ici !

Elle aurait dû se douter que les deux filles seraient au buffet. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et s'approcha. Mais un autre corps la percuta légèrement. Pas assez pour lui faire mal, heureusement, sinon je ne donnais pas chère de la peau de cette personne. Quand Bette darda son pire regard noir sur la rousse, celle-ci sourit nullement impressionné.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis gay. Euh Gabby Jefferson, pardon.

La colère fut soufflé de notre Bette en une seconde, souriant doucement à la gaffe de l'autre femme, levant un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle tendis la mains en précisant:

-Betty Porter.

-Oh je sais qui vous êtes. J'allais au Planet, avant, quand Marina le possédait encore.

-Peut être, pourriez vous y faire un tours, jeudi soir par exemple. Il y a un groupe qui vient jouer.

-Peut être en effet. Je vais vous laisser aller retrouver vos amies, celles qui vous font des signes près du bar. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Pareillement.

Elles se séparèrent sur un léger hochement de tête.

-Bah dis donc ce qu'elle est sexy, celle là. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Bonsoir, Alice. Je vais bien et toi ?

-Betty, réponds à ses questions sinon tu sais qu'elle n'arrêtera pas

-très bien Lena su tu y tiens toi aussi.

La brune leva les yeux, cherchant quoi leur dire.

-C'est Gabby Jefferson. Et elle est très sexy Alice.

-Que vas tu faire alors ?

-Comment ça ?

Deux paires d'yeux se posaient sur elle, l'aire de dire qu'elle savait très bien ce que la blonde sous entendait.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Mais tu es avec Tina ?

-Exacte Lena mais, tu la vois ici ? J'en ai marre, qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

Sur cette réplique, elle les quitta pour se rendre au toilettes. En vérité, elle fuyait à nouveau un conflit. La brune vérifiait qu'elle est bien seule dans la petite pièce exiguë qui sert de toilettes pour dame. Puis elle craque.

 _Elle est loin la Bette forte qui réglait tous ses conflits._ Pense t-elle, amère.

Appuyait sur le lavabo, elle se ressaisi lentement. Réformant un masque de froideur. Histoire de tenir éloigner les importuns. La porte s'ouvrit sur Gabby. Leur regard s'ancrent à travers le miroir. Aucune ne voulant rompre le lien.

Betty sentait son cœur ralentir, faisant un bruit assourdissant pour ses oreilles. Soudain la brune rompit le contact visuel. Elle se retourna et fut poussé par une tornade rousse qui collait ses lèvres aux siennes.

Les caresses s'enchaînent, Gabby se fit asseoir sur le bord du lavabo. La peur de se faire surprendre ne fait qu'accentuer l'envie de posséder l'autre. La douceur n'avait pas sa place à cette étreinte désespéré. Bette glissa sa main sur la cuisse, jusqu'à atteindre un bout de tissu trempé. Elle fit glisser ce dernier sur le côté. Puis elle pénétra la rousse des ses doigts, s'aidant de son bassin pour intensifier son va et vient. Amenant lentement l'autre femme à la jouissances.

En rajustant sa tenue, Gabby glissa à Bette de la rejoindre sur le parking. La brune n'hésita qu'un instant.

Elle salua les filles et sortie. Au diable, les investisseurs. _Au pire, je gâcherai ma vie, encore une fois._


End file.
